


Bad Day, Am I Right?

by zosanfamily2007



Category: One Piece
Genre: BL, M/M, Multi, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosanfamily2007/pseuds/zosanfamily2007
Summary: Driving back to the house,  Zoro came and his wife asked; "how was your Day?"





	Bad Day, Am I Right?

. 

.

Zoro drove his car to his house; Where he and wife lived together in a large mansion that looked like a temple in Japan but it wasn't.

There Zoro parked his car at the backside of the house. Stepped out of the car and walked to his house. As he opened the front door there was a delicious scent of food. "I'm home," Zoro said, removing his shoes and placing correctly because he knows that his wife is triggered when he puts it in the wrong way.

Zoro walked into the living room and to the kitchen, to see his bootyful wife's ass facing at him, just chopping onions for their supper and other vegetables.

 "I'm home...?" Zoro repeated once more, weirdly enough the thought of having his wife welcome is a little bit cringy.

"Oi, Zoro. Stop staring at my ass like as if you're a ' _predator'_ wanting to eat me." His wife, who was facing back at him, said to him in a calm voice that would almost sound like a threat to him.

"Where're the kids?" Zoro asked, not giving a single fuck at what his wife just said.

"Daddy!!" A young blond child ran up to him, while the moss-headed one that older then the blond just says; "Yo, Dad." Walking casually, like nothing was wrong, which in reality, nothing was. 

Never mind, no need answering  him now.

"Akihiro, be a little more respectful to your father," His wife scolded his first child, in a calm voice, again.

You see, Zoro's wife doesn't like to increase his voice because that would make him and his children afraid of him.

But, back to the story, the delicious scent - again - that lingered all over the house that made  Zoro hungry as well as his children but... hungrier than him. "Tonight's dish is; Katsudon!" Proudly Zoro's wife announced, this made Zoro sigh and walk upstairs to his bedroom that he and his wife shared.

"I'll eat later," Zoro spoke bluntly.

"Okay!!" Said his second son.

Minutes after, Zoro came downstairs all freshened up and wanting dinner more than ever. "Is there still dinner?" Zoro asked his wife as he saw his wife washing the dishes, there was a small awkward between him and his wife, but, that was interrupted by; "Yes, there is.  _Marimo_ ," his wife muttered out, with a mocking voice.

Zoro knew that his wife was mocking him, so. He made a retortion with sarcasm, "oh, I'm sorry to answer, you,  _witch_." And that's how they're argument started, first was throwing insults at each other, then that insults throwing escalated quickly into throwing things, and almost breaking the whole mansion.

The kids didn't care, although. It was kind of satisfying, a little noisy of their parents couldn't harm them, right? Just not in a weird way to say.

"Touché, ain't that right?" The soft female coo-ed away, that made kids not disagree. "But, A/N-sama, won't the house be in damned?" The young Moss-head got himself a punch in the head.

After that little fight, the only thing that was heard is their parents panting for oxygen. "So, how was your day, dear?" Zoro was a little back at those words, why would his wife ask him that? Was there something special that he should know? "Nothing happened, as usual..." Zoro muttered to himself, but that wasn't too low, "oh? I was just thinking us having to do it if something bad happened in the work of yours..." wait -  Fuck. "Well, shit! That was a lie! The whole fucking day; the people who were working with me were lazy as fuck! I got fired in the job then, a damn old man on the road, I didn't see so I accidentally hit him on the road! Fuck! The day was hard!" Zoro proudly talked how his day is ~~\- which is a lie, he just wanted to do it with his wife -~~ "Oh? Is that so? Well, you can meet me in the bedroom once you've eaten dinner, yourself," his wife seductively whispered to him, and that sent chills down his spine, not in a scary way but a pleasuring feeling, damn. Zoro's got now a problem that his wife is going help with him, tonight.

 

 

**The End.**

 

 

 

**_Hope you love the story!_ **


End file.
